1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present invention relates to systems for generating three-dimensional images that are capable of being tested, manipulated and interrogated. More specifically, the present invention relates to the deployment of information produced by multiple softwares that generate three-dimensional images that are capable of being tested, manipulated interrogated.
2. Description of Related Art
In many manufacturing systems today, computers are used throughout the system to aid in the design and manufacture of components, sub-assemblies and major assemblies. Computer-aided design (CAD) systems help component designers prepare drawings, specifications, parts lists, and other design-related elements using computer programs that are graphic and calculation intensive. In modern CAD systems, end products are designed by geometrically modeling the component in three-dimensions (3D) with a CAD computer program to obtain a component definition for the components, sub-assemblies and major assemblies.
Designing and developing complex 3D CAD models for many modern end products is a powerful but expensive and intricate process. In the manufacturing industry, component performance and design constraints are balanced against manufacturing capability and cost. Manufacturers expend large amounts of effort and resources balancing these issues. A key product of this enterprise wide effort is the 3D CAD models of the components, sub-assemblies, and major assemblies including their respective predefined dimensional tolerances. The bulk of the manufacturing and assembly process revolves around efficiently achieving the constraints defined in and between CAD models of the components and assemblies.
Currently, manufacturers expend a significant percentage of their resources to develop and refine 3D CAD models for each component and assembly. Engineers must then create two-dimensional (2D) drawings to detail, including dimension and tolerance component features and assembly configurations. This process generates a significant duplication of effort because a series of 2D perspectives of the components have to be created and, thereafter, the tolerances have to be assigned and detailed on a 2D drawing.
A significant drawback with the 2D perspectives is that 2D drawings do not enable an individual to obtain an accurate view of the part. Further, the drawings are static. In other words, the drawings cannot be altered or manipulated from the drawn state. It would be beneficial to develop a 3D manipulative system that replaces the current 2D drawing system.